


Warm hand

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: The large hand was a familiar weight, gentle and oh, so warm. Uncle Oscar hasn’t changed at all, hasn’t changed the way he looked at him, no trace of hatred in his eyes. Standing in front of him, fingers playing with his tie, Oz felt just like a little child.
Relationships: Oz Vessalius & Oscar Vessalius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Warm hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by ch 14 and looking at Oz's reaction to Oscar petting his head gives me so, so many feels.

_‘How strange…’_ Oz thought. It has only been two weeks since he last saw uncle Oscar, two long, long weeks since he saw his wide and beaming smile.

But to his uncle it had been ten years. Ten whole years. Looking at him now, the only difference Oz could see was the beard and few wrinkles. It hasn’t been long for him but Oz really missed him. He missed Gil and Ada and Oscar and all he could think about in the Abyss was returning to them. Returning home.

“I finally got to see you again, Oz!” Oscar smiled and reached for him.

The large hand was a familiar weight, gentle and oh, so warm. Uncle Oscar hasn’t changed at all, hasn’t changed the way he looked at him, no trace of hatred in his eyes. Standing in front of him, fingers playing with his tie, Oz felt just like a little child.

“I’m glad you are alive!”

If he had the strength to look up, Oz could have seen the relief in his eyes, the way his smile has taken a more nostalgic and softer edge.

The same large hands hold him and Gil close to a familiar chest and Oz closed his eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat next to him, let the feeling of _safesafesafebeloved_ envelop him.

“Both you and Gil, to me, you are my two precious sons!”

… he considered Oz his son.

_(He has always been a steady presence keeping Oz alive and breathing in the cold mansion, a safe place to turn to, to hold on to when he was drowning and Gil alone wasn’t strong enough to pull him out. Oz wouldn’t have been alive if it wasn’t for uncle Oscar, Gil and little Ada.)_

Uncle Oscar has never lied to him. And Oz really, really wanted to believe him.

So he let himself fall.

_(Months later, two large and warm hands hold his face and with a smile, words of sweet warmth fall. Oz is caught in a loving embrace.)_


End file.
